


Day 17

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "stay with me", But only for a bit, Gen, Unconscious Peter, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Tony Stark, annoyed peter, because then he's, idk - Freeform, ill peter, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 17. "Stay with me."Peter winced, feeling the nausea creeping up on him all over again.





	Day 17

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I'm back and this one is up at the right time!!! Yay!!
> 
> Let's see........ Yea I can't think of anything to say...... I guess you can go read the story now......
> 
> ENJOY!!! (or else)

17\. "Stay with me."

Peter winced, feeling the nausea creeping up on him all over again.

He had been feeling like crap all morning - actually, it was probably more all week - it had started when he had gotten that cold. It had been bad, stuffed nose, sore throat, the full package. Peter just hadn't been able to shake it and now it was just getting worse.

He lay in bed, debating the pros and cons of getting up. On one hand, he felt like he was going to puke and he really didn't want to puke all over his bed, but on the other hand - well on the other hand he really didn't want to move. Everything hurt and he didn't feel like he had the energy to sit up, never mind move.

A stronger wave of nausea came and Peter decided that unfortunately the pros outweighed the cons, so he slowly sat up and dragged himself to the bathroom. Every step was agony and he could see the world around him starting to spin.

Being ill was no fun. To make it worse, this was his first illness since Spiderman. And it was a bad one.

Peter stumbled into the bathroom and collapsed next to the toilet. The light starting to stream through the window caused his head to hurt and him to close his eyes tightly.

Why was this his life?

When another wave of nausea appeared - one too many in Peter's opinion. Actually, three too many - Peter quickly opened the toilet. He hovered over it not a minute too soon because in seconds, last night's tea was no longer sitting in his stomach.

Peter groaned. His body felt on fire, but he was also shivering like he was sitting in a freezer. It was a bit of a conundrum and he couldn't figure out if he was too hot or too cold. Should he cool himself down? Or warm himself up?

Without even noticing what he was doing, Peter curled into a ball right where he was sitting. He was so tired. So so tired. He would just shut his eyes, that was all, give them a bit of a rest and then he could open them later and carry on with -

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter blinked slowly. There was an odd bashing sound coming from the door which appeared to have been what woke him up.

Wait.

Peter desperately tried to get his muddled brain around what was going on. He was lying on a cold, hard floor. The bathroom floor? With some bright light shining on his face. That appeared to be coming through the window so Peter figured it must be the sun. Why was it so bright today?

Bang

Oh right. The weird banging sound. What was that?

Bang. "Peter?" Bang.

Wait. That was May. Why was May calling out to him? And was the banging her knocking on the door? That would make sense. What he should really do now is go and open the door - ask her if she's ok. Unfortunately, he couldn't quite get his limbs to move. Huh. That seemed worrying.

"I've called Tony, are you ok Peter?" May called. She sounded extremely worried. He wondered why.

"Ughhhhhh." He muttered out. He couldn't quite get his words to work, but at least that was a start.

"Peter!" A relieved voice gasped. Huh. May must have heard his pathetic excuse for language.

Peter lay there a bit longer, trying to move or speak or just act like a human. But all he could do was lie there like a sack of potatoes and listen to May.

He started to feel dizziness creeping back, then dark spots filled his vision and he felt himself start to slip away.

Something wasn't right.

Peter wondered what it was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next time Peter managed to blink his eyes awake, he was aware that he wasn't alone.

He could sense one other person in the room with him and they seemed to be muttering to either themselves or Peter - he couldn't tell.

"Come on, you can do this." They muttered while Peter did his best impression of a potato sack. To be fair to him, he didn't mean to be a sack of potatoes, he just physically could move, or do anything other than listen and sleep.

"Stay with me, please Peter, stay with me." 

Wait. He knew that voice. It was Tony's voice. His worried voice at that. Why was Tony worried? Was he worried about Peter?

He knew that Tony cared about him, but how much? Was it this much? Enough to get worried about him when he was sick? Ok maybe a bit more than sick, but still.

"Hey, any change?" It was May. She sounded friendly, nothing like she did when they had first met. Huh, Peter supposed that the whole co-parenting a spider kid did mean they would both be here and both become friends.

"Slightly, I don't know if it means he's getting better but we can hope." Tony replied and then there was the sound of shifting and Peter could only guess it was Tony standing up out of his seat. "I'm going to go get some food, Pepper will kill me I'd she thinks I'm not eating."

There was a hum from May, probably an ‘ok’ hum, and then the door was opening and closing and it was just him and May.

"Please come back." May whispered, "I miss you."

And Peter knew that he would. He promised that he would.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

He wasn't too hot.

He wasn't too cold.

He wasn't aching or bone tired.

He wasn't nauseous or anything. He just felt normal.

And to make things even better, he could open his eyes! He was awake! He was better!

"Peter!" It was Tony, he sounded so happy, so relieved.

"You're ok!" May was here too. They were both here and Peter felt ok!

"Yea, I'm good." Peter muttered. His throat was dry but he didn't feel like he was going to puke so he counted it as a huge win.

"We were so worried, you had one hell of an illness." Tony said, gently running his fingers through Peter's hair while May grabbed Peter's hands.

"We thought you weren't going to make it." May said, her voice cracking with pain.

"It's ok," Peter soothed as his aunt started crying, "I'm here, I'm ok."

And he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Hope you have a day/night which is as beautiful as you are!!!
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments!!!


End file.
